New Tech
At this point in time i do not know if the following is possible. MarsExpeditionaryForces Weapons Page Projectile Weapons ( normal projectile type binary chemical reaction for propellant - in a caseless ammo configuration Man Portable / Standard Cyborg *8mm Assault Rifle *8mm Sniper Rifle *13mm Sniper Rifle *Autofire Shotgun *8mm Machinegun *10mm Machinegun *13mm Machinegun *20 mm Auto loading flechette Gun ( standard cyborg ) *20 mm auto loading mini gattling cannon - 1000 rps. ( standard cyborg ) Vehicle / Cyborg ( standard or heavy ) / Static Mount *25mm Lt Cannon *50mm Med Cannon *100mm Hvy Cannon *Anti Aircraft - Standard Projectile type - binary chemical propellent *NC 3Barrel - Heavy Emplacment - Large Caliber (400mm) - Fast Loading - Caseless Binary Propellent Gauss / Rail Type Weapons *8mm Light Machinegun *10mm Medium Machinegun *13mm Heavy Machinegun *25mm Lt Cannon *50mm Med Cannon *100mm Hvy Cannon Lasers - Light *16 kw LMG *128 kw MMG *Anti Aircraft - laser Type - light - ( dual use - can aslo be used against ground targets ) Lasers - Heavy *1 Mw MMG *8 Mw HMG *64 Mw Lt Cannon *500 Mw Med Cannon *4 Gw Hvy Cannon *Anti Aircraft - laser Type - heavy - ( dual use - can aslo be used against ground targets ) ElectroMagneticPulse / Artillery Standard Weapons *Light Mortar - man portable / vehicle mounted. *Heavy mortar - stationary swivel mount / vehicular mounted - Standard body or standard Cyborg mount. *MetalStorm - Dual Use - Explosives or EMP Rounds - stationary swivel mount / vehicular mounted - Standard Medium body or Heavy Cyborg mount. *Howitzer - Light *Howitzer Heavy *Howitzer Extreme Range Missle Type Weapons *Surface To Air - Standard binary chemical propellent - Long Range - Dual Radar/heat guided *Standard Ground To Ground homing - binary chemical propellent - Medium Range - HEAT Style Warhead ---- Unknown Entity Weapons Ionic-Gas Rifles *Extended Range Ionic-Gas Rifle (XRIG Rifle) : Slow cycling rifle. Long range. *Pulse Ionic-Gas Rifle (PIG Rifle) : Fast cycling rifle medium range. *Continuous Ionic-Gas Rifle (CIGAR) : Very fast cycling rifle. Short range. Lasers *Class D Delta: Slow cycling but long range laser with adequate power. *Class C Gamma: Medium*/slow cycling but somewhat long range laser with adequate power. *Class B Beta: Pulse Laser (possibility of different color). *Class A Alpha: Fast cycling laser with low power and medium*/short range. Ionic Discharge Weapons *Widespread Ionic Discharge (WID) : Slow cycling artillery that projects a plasma-like blob. Medium range near equivalent to average mortar (bombard). (ref: plasma energy from plasma cannon in Warzone2100 but with more prominent glow and perhaps a stream of energy behind it (like a command turret's laser desginator plus a plasma blob in front) and once it hits it sends a wide-radius ionic discharge effectively disabling electronically-dependent units that do not have shields or are not shut down) *Stealth Ion Cloud (SIC) : Very slow cycling artillery that projects a cloudy dissipate that can travel long ranges. Expensive. *Individual Incapacitation Ionic Discharge (I3D) : Medium*/fast cycling mortars that project a bright plasma-like blob. Capable of incapacitating a single vehicle momentarily (<20sec). Plasma Weapons *Rotary Plasma Torch (ROPT) : Fast-cycling small plasma blobs that elongate when fired much like flamers *Plasma Pack Launching System (PPLS) : Akin to the mini-pod rocket artillery system encountered in Warzone 2100. Thermal damage incurred by these packets. System fires same amount of packets with similar ROF as the mini-pod rocket artillery but with time-duration thermal damage plus kinetic damage. *Firestorm Plasma Artillery: Akin to Ripple Rocket Battery system encountered in Warzone 2100. Thermal damage incurred by plasma packets discharged onto enemy units. System fires twice as many packets with higher ROF and time-duration thermal damage than the Ripple Rocket Battery, but is 1.75x more expensive. *High-Intensity Plasma Rifle: 15% faster than Warzone 2100 basic Inferno but with 35% less damage and 10% more expense. Never buy anything from people who sell Nuclear weapons to Coyotes http://warzone2100.wikicities.com/index.php/New_Campaign_Projects Responses In General * Practically- anything made for Mars CAM could be re-used in other projects, methinks. :) rush2049 * Well I will save this list on my HD, I am gunna try and make some of those futureistic types in 3d. * Not complicated things, just concept ideas for you to think of. ~rush2049~